I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a multipurpose shop tool which is convertible to perform a variety of wood/metal working operations and more particularly to the design of a jointer as an optional attachment for such multipurpose power tool.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,945, there is described the construction and operational features of a multipurpose power tool which can readily be converted to perform a wide variety of operations on a workpiece including drilling, shaping, routing, sanding, sawing, turning, and milling. Although the power tool assembly described in the aforereferenced patent is extremely versatile, it may not conveniently be used to create a true, flat surface on an irregular piece of lumber. Thus, it has been necessary in the past to have a separate jointer in the suite of equipment in a well furnished shop, such a jointer having its own support stand and motor.